


Snow

by sleepingirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: "It's so hard to explain the kind of silence that comes late at night when there are no cars and no people; even the sound of your breath seems to stop right after it's come out of your mouth, like an anechoic chamber."A movie night becomes a slow burn to something new and something different and maybe not so unexpected after all.Egobang. M rating is for mentions of arousal. May update rating if a second chapter is added.





	Snow

It's quiet, so quiet and so dark, like everything was dulled and muffled by the thick blanket of snow on the house that just kept coming down.

It's so hard to explain the kind of silence that comes late at night when there are no cars and no people; even the sound of your breath seems to stop right after it's come out of your mouth, like an anechoic chamber.

Dan has known Arin for only a few years now and though they are both adults with their own houses and jobs, the magic of nights like this, the feeling that there is no one else on this earth makes him feel almost like a child again.

Arin is spread out on the couch next to him, eyes on the TV but barely watching anymore. When they started marathoning bad Christmas movies, they were animated and cracking jokes and laughing, but the energy has died down and it looks like Arin was going to fall asleep soon. 

Dan is content with it; Suzy was spending the night with her parents and he and Arin hadn't had a lot of time to hang out outside of work, which was mostly Arin kicking his playful energy into overdrive or hyperfocusing on something business related. Seeing Arin relaxed and zoned out is somehow very calming for him, feels right. 

"Want to go to bed soon?" he asks. It seems to break Arin out of his trance, because he blinks and stretches for the first time in the last half hour or so. 

"No-oooo," he whines. "You just got here."

Dan giggles. "Arin, it's been almost 6 hours."

"Not that long..." he mumbles, face covered by his hands, and Dan understands it. 

Arin pulls his hands away from his mouth and he's got a big doofy grin on, staring at him, and it's always so infectious for Dan and he can't help but giggle again at it. Arin stretches exaggeratedly, spreading his arms and resting one of them behind Dan, whose giggle turns into a full laugh while he shoves him away. 

"Come on, Daniel, you don't want to cuddle and enjoy a lovely Christmas movie with your good friend Arin?" There's mirth in his eyes. 

"Shut up," Dan says, grinning. 

"I could give you a hot BJ while you watch Santa make his naughty list," Arin says, waggling his eyebrows. 

Dan rolls his eyes. "Oh my God dude, yeah, _that's_ the thing on my mind right now."

Arin laughs and it goes all high pitched in that way that always makes him giggle along, and as it dies down the two of them lapse into silence again. Arin had woken himself up, sat up on the couch, even though his blinks are still long and slow and Dan thinks he could probably sleep at any moment. With the position Arin is in, all sprawled out, they're also significantly closer together on the couch, but they're in close quarters so much while they're Grumping that Dan ignores it. He thinks that he should probably be used to it by now; Arin is not one to see personal boundaries with his close friends, but it's just so different than what Dan was used to with his male friends that it may always catch him off guard. 

They both settle back into the movie. Arin is starting to make small quips again, but softly, and Dan can't help but play off of him, always. He wonders how late Arin is going to push it; it's going on 1 AM already and while they don't have a full day of work tomorrow, they have to go into the office in the late afternoon to record a few episodes. 

It seems to pass so quickly and before he realizes it the credits are rolling. 

Arin moves to grab the remote. "Let's put on another."

"Come on, man," he laughs, "It's almost 2. I'm a sleepy sheepie!" 

Arin is quiet and for a moment Dan thinks he's nodding off, but he shifts and scratches his head. 

"We could take tomorrow off," he offers. "We could stay up all night and sleep all day tomorrow."

"Arin, we have to get some Jingle Grumps out, and we haven't recorded anything for it yet." Dan is being patient with him; Arin is clearly overtired. 

It's quiet again, and it's uncomfortable, and Dan is almost beginning to feel like a parent with a petulant child, half-expecting Arin to roll with it and have a little fake tantrum before giving up and heading upstairs. 

"Dan," Arin says finally, and there's no laughter, just what seems to be a strain to his voice, something raw and tight and different. 

Dan's heart suddenly beats loud in his chest, keyed up by the tone in Arin's voice, on edge, cautious. He looks over, and Arin's eyes are huge and doe-like, and it makes him feel like something is about to tip and break. 

He feels a blush rising on his face, and he really doesn't want to acknowledge that he knows what's happening. 

"Yeah?" Trying to keep his voice neutral, aloof, please Arin, go back to normal, don't fuck with this, we won't be able to come back from this if you keep going --

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asks, and there's still a rough edge to it, a seriousness that weighs on Dan, tells him that he's the one who needs to be careful. 

How long has it been? How many times has Arin joked about being gay, about kissing him, sucking his dick? He's not sure if this is something that happened from the start, or something that grew with the jokes and the familiarity... 

"No," Dan says, throat dry.

Fuck. 

Arin is close, so close. His hand comes to rest on Dan's thigh and Dan tries not to jump, tries not to spook him or break what's happening, because he can see the raw, exhausted desire in Arin's face. His eyebrows are drawn up like he's begging for this to be OK, like he's been waiting, like it's been hurting him, and Dan's heart feels tender with the weight of it. 

His head is swimming and he feels hot and tight inside and he knows that it's already too late even before Arin leans in and kisses him. 

By habit Dan's eyes slip shut and he moves his mouth to meet and match him, and Arin makes this little noise through his nose that goes right to his gut. 

Fuck, Dan is so into this. Fuck. 

He brings up his hand and cups Arin's cheek, pulling his jaw closer and Arin kisses back eagerly for a few long moments, lips parting, head tilting, the whole nine yards. 

Arin pulls back and Dan is entranced by it, his pupils blown wide, lips shiny. 

"Sorry," Arin says quietly, but he doesn't _look_ sorry. He looks like he wants more; he looks like he wants much more. 

Dan doesn't and can't say anything. He's half hard in his jeans from that one kiss and he suspects Arin is with him, or entirely farther ahead of him. They've already pushed this far and neither of them are ready to talk about it yet. He can't stop the momentum now, not when it could mean breaking this. 

So he reaches out and puts his hand behind the back of Arin's head and pulls him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it guys, my first GG and egobang fic... Hope it does the boys justice as I've wanted to do something like this for a long time. I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you like! I may add a second chapter and update the rating (if you know what I mean)...


End file.
